Not Like The Rest
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Full summary inside. Set fifteen years before the events of 'LET ME LOVE YOU' so this is the first story of the 'LET ME LOVE YOU' series. BlackHawk. M rated for a various reasons. WARNINGS: smut/ lemon (do I write anything else?),mentions of rape of when Natasha was still in the Red Room, language.


**Fanfic:****Not Like The Rest, Avengers.**

**Author:****ShadowBeats22107.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Rated:****M or NC/17.**

**Word Count:****5,133.**

**Summary:****Basically, this is about how Natasha and Clint started the 'other part' of their partnership. Set fifteen years before the events of 'LET ME LOVE YOU' so this is the first story of the 'LET ME LOVE YOU' series. BlackHawk. M rated for a various reasons. WARNINGS: smut/ lemon (do I write anything else?), mentions of rape of when Natasha was still in the Red Room, language. Oh and Clint's thoughts of what he's going to do to the men that thought they had the right to hurt Natasha.**

**Author's Note:****I came up with this idea at five o'clock in the morning... After I took a load (a load) of sugar into my body (although it's not the best idea). So don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Fifteen years ago... Clint Barton's personal apartment, Kiev.**

Natasha looked up from the book she was reading and watched as Barton yawned and stretched casually in his chair as they waited for their handler to call them to give them their pick up location. The archer wasn't wearing a shirt even though it was hailing snow outside the apartment. Natasha vaguely wondered if the archer ever felt temperature changes. But she did have to admit it to herself, Barton was very, very sexy without his shirt and showing off his perfectly built chest and abs.

"You cold Natasha?" Clint asked as he noticed his red haired partner shiver at the cool temperature of the snow of the Ukrainian north. They had finally crossed the line between work colleagues and friends six months ago after a not so good mission in Sao Paulo, where Clint had almost gotten killed and had lost ninety percent of his hearing after terminating the target while protecting her.

"I'm fine Barton," Natasha replied stubbornly, still not used to admitting small weaknesses to her partner.

"You know that you can call me by my first name... Right?" Clint stated as he stood up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out an old, warm hoodie out of his bag before walking back over to Natasha. "Here," he said as he placed the hoodie in her lap, walking back over to the armchair where he had been sitting, not waiting for her to respond.

"When we're working, I'll call you by your surname... When we're back on American soil, I'll call you 'Clint,'" Natasha replied as she took the hoodie and put it on over the three layers of clothes she already had on. "Thanks for the jumper," she added, giving him a small nod of appreciation.

"Nat, technically we are on American soil... This is, after all, my personal apartment," the archer stated, smiling as Natasha snorted softly; she had, initially, thought that it was a foolish idea but had quickly changed her mind when she remembered that her partner's apartment would have running hot water whereas the S.H.E.I.L.D. issued apartment probably wouldn't.

"Okay... Clint... Why do you always seem to want me to refer to you by your first name?" Natasha asked, genuinely curious at her partner's constant request.

"Because I'm your friend as well as your partner Nat... I want you to know that you can trust me with whatever you think necessary," Clint replied.

Natasha smiled gently at her partner's genuine caring nature. She got up and walked over to him before leaning down and pecking the crown of his head softly. "I know that Clint... But thank you anyways," she whispered in Russian before standing up straight. "I'm gonna head off to shower before heading to bed," she mumbled, reverting back to English before heading to the bedroom.

Clint smiled as he stood up and walked after her; they had agreed that it would be better if they slept in the same bed to help prevent either of them losing sleep because of the cold weather. "I never thought I'd see a Russian complain, all-be-it non-verbally, about cold weather," Clint teased, making the red haired assassin roll her eyes at him.

"Shut it Clint... I'm not afraid of injuring you," Natasha warned as she pulled his hoodie off of her. When she went to hand him it back, Clint raised his hands and shook his head.

"Keep it Nat," he replied, smiling at her softly.

"Are you sure?" Natasha whispered, frowning in confusion. "This is your favourite hoodie," she stated, nodding towards the said jumper in her hands, realising that it was her partner's favourite hoodie.

"You look like you needed it more than me..." Clint said, smiling as he sat down on his side of the bed. "And anyways... it looks much, much better on you than it ever did on me," he added, before blushing as he realised he had said that out loud; well, it was true so why not?

"What was that?" Natasha teased, grinning mischievously at her partner as she walked over to him. "Is there something you want to tell me... Legolas?" she teased, smirking as he pouted childishly at her.

"I, uh..." Clint stated, turning his head to look out the window, his cheeks unbelievably red. He really had not meant to say that out loud."I think you look good wearing my hoodie," he eventually mumbled.

"So... You've imagined me in your clothes?" the red head teased, making Clint groan and blush even darker. "Clint?" she whispered as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Okay...Yes," Clint whispered as he let her pull his face so they could look at each other. "But I didn't want to say anything because you were to meet with Shostakov, that guy from your past whom you actually remembered... and the two of you looked like ye were, I don't know, in a relationship... I, um... ugh... I just want to make sure you're happy," Clint confessed, watching her carefully.

Natasha sighed before resting her forehead against his. "There's nothing going on between me and Alexei... Clint... something had happened when we were still in the Red Room...but not the way you think," she whispered before, slowly, almost hesitantly, leaning forward and brushing her lips over his.

When she felt no response, she went to pull away -silently cursing herself; she didn't want to mess up their friendship... he was the only one she had ever, willingly, trusted... and her only friend... she couldn't lose him - but was stopped when Clint placed his left hand in her long ruby locks, pulling her lips back to his, kissing her deeply.

They, eventually, pulled away, panting for air. "You have no idea of how long I've wanted you to do that, Nat," Clint whispered, smiling against her lips, his hand still tangled in her hair.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Natasha whispered against his lips, returning his smile, as she moved so she could sit in his lap comfortably.

"Because I didn't want to risk our friendship... You mean too much to me for me to lose you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want anything that means I can't have your back all the time and keep you safe... I know that you can keep yourself safe... But it makes me sleep better when I have your back," he added, whispering into her ear.

Natasha smiled softly as she moved to straddle his thighs, bringing them closer together. "That's the same as I feel... whatever we decide to do, I don't it to mess up our friendship and partnership," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "Can you promise me that we won't let it harm our friendship?" she whispered, looking him in the eye."Clint?"

"We won't," he whispered before kissing her softly, taking her bottom lip in between his, sucking and biting on it gently. "I promise... I won't let it," he whispered into her mouth before sliding his tongue out against her lips, begging her for entrance to her mouth.

Natasha grinned happily as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and opened her mouth, allowing Clint to explore her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She gripped the strands of his hair tightly with her left hand as they deepened the kiss.

"How... are... you... not... cold?" Natasha mumbled against his lips as she trailed her right hand down his uncovered back, her fingers tracing the scars (some, she knew, where from his father during his drunken tirades... she wished she could kiss away all of his bad memories of his father... Even though she had gone through her own painful past, she, personally, felt her partner's past was worse... Especially because he suffered his first scars from his own father... which made the act much more intimately worse) and muscles lovingly.

"I had distracted myself," Clint whispered as he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it gently. They broke the kiss, panting as they smiled at each other.

"Oh... And how did you do that?" Natasha teased, smirking as she raised her arms and let him take off her shirt and tank top. She grinned smugly as she heard his breath hitch in his throat as she shifted her body over the bulge in his pants.

"Thinking of you," Clint mumbled as she brought her lips to his pulse point, sucking and biting on it. She grinned as he moaned loudly in approval as she left a mark on his skin, knowing that it would be impossible for the archer to cover it up when they got back to HQ.

"Oh... and what exactly were you thinking?" the red head teased before moaning as Clint brought his left hand up to her right tit, palming her skin firmly through the lace of her black bra.

"About how good you would look in my clothes," he whispered, grinning mischievously as his partner groaned into his mouth when he pinched her right nipple to just this side of pain. "But my day dreaming was nowhere near close enough to how extremely sexy you look in my hoodie," he added.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in pleasure before throwing her head back as her partner took her left nipple into his mouth without removing her bra. He grinned as she gripped his hair tightly, pushing him closer to her chest. "Then... why didn't... you say s-... something... before?" Natasha asked in between groans and moans as he continued to suck and bite on the erect nub through the fabric.

"I didn't want to risk our friendship... And I wanted to show you that I wouldn't treat you like you're something to be gained in some imaginary game... As well as show you I wouldn't treat you like the men of the Red Room treated you," Clint confessed as he pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "And you don't owe me any debt," he added before kissing her softly.

Natasha smiled before pushing her partner down onto the bed. "Thank you Clint... And I know that you're not like the rest... I wouldn't trust you the way that I do if you were," she whispered before reaching behind her back and undoing her bra herself. She smiled as Clint kept his eyes on hers as she removed the fabric; he had so much respect for her, it showed that he was the exact opposite of the men in the Red Room. "Ever the gentleman, Clint?" she asked teasingly as she leant down to kiss him again, placing her forearms on either side of his head, letting their bare chest mash together.

"Only for you Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth as he deepened their kiss, bringing his left hand up to grip her hair while he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Suddenly, the archer flipped them over so he was on top of the red head. He grinned as she gasped in surprise at his actions and pulled his lips from hers.

Natasha moaned loudly as her partner began to suck and bite his way down her neck, leaving several hickeys on her skin. "Fuck... Clint," she gasped when he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily on it.

"Yes Babe?" Clint mumbled against her skin, earning a sharp, painful tug to his hair. "What did I do?!" he asked/ groaned as he pulled away from her and caught the look of her raised eyebrow.

"If you ever call me 'Babe' again, or any other ridiculous pet name for that matter, I'll kill you in your sleep," the red head warned, giving him a serious look of **'I'm-serious-if-you-even-think-of-calling-me-another-ridiculous-pet-name-I-will-kill-you-no-matter-how-much-I-care-for-you.'**

"Okay," Clint responded before kissing her sternum gently as he dragged his hands down her sides to the waistband of the sweat pants she was wearing. He tugged gently on the waistband before Natasha raised her hips up to let him pull both her sweatpants and panties off of her.

Natasha grinned before gasping as the archer ran two calloused finger tips of his left hand through her lower lips lazily but affectionately. He grinned at the response his action earned him before moving so his face was level with his left hand. He, slowly, ran his tongue up her slit before wrapping his lips around her clit, barring his teeth on the bundle of nerves as he sucked hungrily on the nub.

The red head gripped his hair tightly and gasped loudly as the archer slipped two of his archery roughened digits inside her tight entrance. Clint marvelled at how tight his partner was, so far in awe that he almost frowned at the thoughts running through his mind but was quickly brought back to the task at hand when Natasha wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders, pushing him closer to her.

"Clint," she moaned as he added another finger, then another, into her, curling and scissoring the archery roughen digits inside her every now and then. "Please," she whispered in Russian as he teased her with the pace of his movements, fast one minute and agonisingly slowly the next.

Clint grinned against her lower lips as he released her clitoris to speak. "Please what, Nat?" he whispered teasingly before blowing on her clit tauntingly. "Tell me what you want Nat... Tell me how to make you feel good," Clint ordered possessively against her love mound, grinning mischievously as he realised that him talking was sending vibrations through her sensitive body, adding to her pleasure.

"Please... eat m-... lick me out," Natasha requested before moaning, almost screaming, in pleasure as he took her clit back into his mouth, sucking on the bundle of nerves greedily making her buck her hips into his face as she arched her back up like his drawn bow.

"It would be my genuine pleasure," Clint whispered, smiling as he moved his fingers deeper inside her, almost fitting his whole hand inside her. He bit and sucked on her clit in rhythm with his fingers. And that was all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge.

"Fuck... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she climaxed hard around her partner's fingers, her juices spilling all over his face. She wrapped her legs so tightly around his head as she came for him, almost suffocating the sandy blonde male.

Once she came down from her high, Natasha released her legs from his head as she slumped into the bed. She panted heavily before groaning in protest as Clint pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, locking eyes with her as he did so, making sure she seen him clean her juices off his digits. Once his fingers were clean, he went back to cleaning her up, keeping eye content as he did so.

"Fuck... that was good," Natasha whispered as Clint kissed his way back up her body. She moaned when he kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips and in his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered into his mouth, smiling up at him. "I've never let anyone get so close to me as that," she confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So I'm the first person you let eat you out?" Clint asked, grinning smugly as the realisation hit him; she didn't trust anyone the way she did Clint so it didn't surprise him that much that she had never let anyone near her in that intimate position.

"You're the first person I ever, willingly, wanted to have sex with," the red head confessed as they pulled away, Clint resting his forehead against hers.

"What do you mean Natasha?" Clint whispered as he placed his left hand on the pillow beneath her head while his right rested on her hip.

"Clint... I've only ever been with three other men... If you can count being raped, or people being brainwashed to rape you, as being with someone," Natasha whispered as she massaged the nape of his neck, trying to release the tension in his shoulders.

"Who hurt you?" Clint whispered eventually as he recovered from his anger-filled shock. Well, the anger was still there but he wanted to know exactly who had hurt his partner; he was gonna make them suffer for hurting her.

"Clint..." Natasha started but was cut off by Clint raising an eyebrow at her, silently saying **'tell-me-because-I-won't-stop-pestering-you-until-you-do.'** "Okay... I, ugh... I was still in the Red Room. I was eleven... I think... It was my first mission and it did not go as perfectly as the Red Room leader, _Ivan Petrovitch_, wanted it to go... As punishment, he raped me, taking my, ugh, virginity," Natasha confessed, biting her lower lip as she remember that said incident. "Any time I did not perform any mission to Ivan's, um, _specifications_, he would bring me to his room... And do the same thing all over again... Until I was begging him to stop because of how much it hurt... And then he didn't just do it as punishment but whenever he felt like it... Whenever he wanted to get his rocks off... I was made into his personal sex slave."

"Jesus... Nat... Why didn't you tell me?" Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, bringing her close to his body. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she went through growing up.

"I just..." Natasha started as she pulled away from him slightly. "I need to get this out... I've kept this part of my past away from you for far too long," she whispered as she locked her emerald green eyes with his stormy grey ones. "When I was fourteen, Ivan decided to let one of the male trainees, _Alexei Shostakov _now known as _Red Guardian_, have his, ugh, sexual training with me... Since Shostakov was Ivan's apprentice, Ivan decided to let Alexei have, _fun_, with Ivan's favourite _prize_," she stated. "Yeah; Alexei was brainwashed into thinking whatever Ivan said was law... He did whatever Ivan told him to do... So he willingly did what he did, believing it was some sort of rite of passage... But I, like Fury, believe that Alexei still works for the Red Room... I'm working on finding that out," she added when Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "The third man was _James Barnes_ aka _Winter Soldier_," she started, making Clint's eyes widen in shock; Winter Soldier was the only other sniper in the world that could make the most of the same shots as the archer. "I was assigned as his partner... I was made do whatever James wanted me to do... At least he made sure I was, um, comfortable when he did what he did... It was as if he could fight off the brainwashing to give me some sort of kindness... Anyways, I was made their special, ah, _toy_..." she finished, watching her partner carefully. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Clint... I just didn't know how to," she whispered as she let him hold her close to him.

"It's okay... But I won't judge you on your past Nat... Please remember that," Clint whispered into her ear as he tightened his grip around her.

"I know Clint," the red head whispered before bringing her lips to his, kissing him affectionately. "Thank you," she added against his lips before, suddenly, flipping them over so she was on top.

When her hands reached the waistband of his sweatpants, Clint grabbed her wrists gently. "Nat... we don't have to do anything tonight," the archer stated but was interrupted when Natasha kissed him hungrily.

"I want you Clint... I want you to be the first person I willingly sleep with... The only one... I want you," Natasha whispered as she broke the kiss and grinded her hips against his, making him harden again, having gone down when she told him about what happened to her in the Red Room.

"Are you sure?" Clint whispered as he loosed his hold on her wrists; he would not force her to do anything she didn't, genuinely, want to do. When she nodded and kissed him hungrily, he released his grip on her arms and let her go back to tugging on the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers.

"Hips... Up," she mumbled against his lips as she tried to undress him. Clint did as he was told and let his partner pull his pants off of him. He groaned loudly into her mouth once his erection was freed.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned when she gripped his member firmly.

Natasha grinned as she pulled away from his lips. She let out a long, low whistle as she realised exactly how big her partner was. "Wow, Clint... How did you manage to keep this quiet for so long?" she asked teasingly, making Clint groan as she pumped his cock slowly but firmly.

"I've only ever been with five other girls... Nat... But I haven't slept with anyone since I brought you in," the archer confessed as he cupped her left cheek.

"Clint... That's almost two years ago," Natasha whispered, frowning in confusion; there was no doubt that her partner was unbelievably sexy, hot, whatever word you think appropriate. Why would he not take any offers he was, undoubtedly, given?

"I know that Nat," Clint whispered as he kissed her hungrily.

"But you got offers?" Natasha mumbled as she pulled away, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I got offers but I didn't need them... I am a sniper after all," he whispered, smiling up at her. Noticing the raised eyebrow, he decided to continue to explain his choice. "None of them were ever you Nat," he whispered as he traced her facial features softly with the fingertips of his left hand.

Natasha smiled affectionately at his words and kissed his fingers as they came to her mouth. "You're such a romantic gentleman Clint," Natasha stated before leaning down and kissing him as she put her left hand on his chest, close to where his heart was. She smirked as he groaned when she moved her right hand on his dick.

"Nat... you are such a tease," Clint moaned before gasping as Natasha slid her body down his until she was faced with his member.

"Mmm... maybe... but you enjoy it so why should I stop?" Natasha replied tauntingly before licking his cock, base to tip, surprising Clint slightly.

"Nat," he started as he grabbed her head gently and pulled her head up so their eyes locked with each others. "You don't have to -.." he started before Natasha interrupted him by placing the fingers of her left hand on his lips.

"Clint... Please, just shut up," Natasha stated, smiling up at him as she lowered her head back down. "I want to do this," she whispered before running her tongue along the vein on the underside of Clint's cock, making him groan loudly in pleasure and grab the sheets of the bed tightly at her actions.

"Oh... God... Natasha," Clint moaned when she finally took the tip of his cock into her mouth, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth, pumping his dick in time with her rhythm as she bobbed her mouth on his length. He felt her grin against his skin as she allowed her throat imitate swallowing as she hummed, making him arch his body up to her touch and curse colourfully at her actions.

"Fuck... Nat... Gonna cum... Fuck," Clint gasped as he felt the pooling of heat in his groin. Natasha only grinned and deep throated him... And that was all that was needed to send Clint over the edge. "NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came hard, shooting practical ropes of his seed down Natasha's throat.

"Fuck," the archer whispered when he came down from his high. He gasped and cursed loudly when his partner finally released her grip on him with a 'pop' as she swallowed all of his seed.

"Tasty," she teased, grinning as she kissed her way back up his body, running her tongue over each of the ridges of his muscles and abs. She chuckled when he groaned before kissing him hungrily, running her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth.

"Not... as t-... tasty as... you though," Clint whispered into her mouth as he opened his lips and gave her entrance to his mouth. He grinned as she chuckled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her firmly as she wrapped her own around his neck, pulling them closer to each other.

Suddenly, Natasha flipped them over so Clint was on top of her. "I... I want you to... be i-... in control, " Natasha whispered as she trailed her arms down his arms until her left was interlaced with his right while her rest rested on his left bicep.

Clint broke their kiss and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean Nat?" the archer whispered as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek gently.

Natasha bit her lip before using her right hand to grab her bra. She smiled softly as she handed him the lacy fabric. "I want you to be in control, Clint... Please," she requested as she brushed her lips over his tenderly.

Clint bit his bottom lip before responding. "Okay... But the minute you feel uncomfortable, tell me... Okay?" he whispered as he gently grabbed her wrists and pushed them up so he could tie them with her bra. "Is that okay?" he whispered as he finished tying her up with her bra.

Natasha tugged and flexed her arms in the restraints; the restraints were tight enough but loose enough so she could move to get comfortable. "Yeah... Perfect," she whispered before gasping as he kissed her hungrily as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Clint looked Natasha in the eye and waited for her to nod before he slowly slid his cock into her cunt. They both groaned loudly as Clint bottomed out inside her. "Fuck... Nat... You're so fucking tight," he whispered as he leant his forehead against hers as he waited for her to adjust to his size. He rested his left forearm beside her head as he rested his right on her hip, caressing the skin there affectionately.

"You... so... fucking... big," Natasha moaned before opening her eyes and smiling up at him before kissing him softly. "You... can... move... now," she whispered into his mouth as she opened her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

Clint nodded slightly before threading his fingers through her hair and moving his hips back so only the tip of his dick was inside her before slowly ramming back inside her, hitting the wall of her cervix with everyone of his thrusts. He continued to thrust hard inside her while he brought his left hand down to her right leg and put her leg over his shoulder while she wrapped her left leg across his lower back, sending him deeper inside her.

"Fuck... Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned as Clint continued to ram her into the mattress at his chosen pace.

"What is it Nat? What do you want me to do?" he whispered into her mouth before pulling away from her lips so they could get oxygen into their lungs. He grinned as he heard her breath hitch when he thrusted hard against the back wall of her cunt.

"Fuck me... So hard... That I won't be able to walk straight," she requested, smirking seductively up at him.

"You sure you can handle it?" Clint teased as he braced both his hands beside her head after placing her other leg on his shoulder, sending him further inside her.

Natasha threw her head back, moaning and crying out as Clint continued to hit all the right spots inside her. "Yes... Of course... I can... I can... take... anything... you... give me," Natasha moaned before gasping as she felt the familiar pooling in the base of her stomach.

Clint could only grin before kissing her hungrily as he felt his own orgasm coming closer to completion. "I'm close Nat," he whispered into her mouth. "I want to cum with you," he requested as he felt her walls tighten around him further.

Natasha nodded as she bit Clint's bottom lip as she felt her walls flutter and quiver around his length. Clint grinned as he snaked his left hand down between them and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me Nat," Clint ordered as he continued to play with Natasha's clit.

And that was all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came hard around his length, pulling him over the edge with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came inside her, pumping artlessly into her as he did so. he colapsed onto her as they rode out their orgasms together.

"Fuck," Natasha eventually whispered after ten minutes (or was it over an hour?). "That... was," she started before chuckling happily as Clint raised his arms to undo her resrtaints.

"That was what?" he whispered as he rolled off of her. He watched her carefully as she leaned up on her elbow to look down at him.

"That was the second best thing that has ever happened to me so far," she whispered as she leant down and kissed him gently.

"The second?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is the best?"

"You... And the fact that you helped me find myself again," Natasha whispered against his lips, smiling as he grinned childishly at her confession.

Clint traced her face gently as he tried to find the right words to say to her without scaring her off. "You know that I care for you more than anyone else in this world?" he whispered, locking his stormy grey eyes with her emerald ones.

Natasha smiled and nodded as she grabbed his hand lightly. "And I, you," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Good... Because now I'm gonna show you one of the advantages of having that care," he whispered as he hooked his arms around her.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Barton," Natasha teased, grinning against his lips.

And Clint showed Natasha every perk of being the one the archer cared about most in the world. As well as making her limp for almost two weeks afterwards. Although Natasha would deny such a success for her archer partner to anyone but him... And Coulson because who could lie to the suit?

**So was this worth anything? Or should I not have bothered to post it?**

**Tell me what you think because all reviews and opinions are appreciated.**


End file.
